


Gear of Hearts

by CianJoeh30



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Anthropomorphic, Beastmen - Freeform, Combat, Comedy, Dragons, Friendship, Human, Lions, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tigers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CianJoeh30/pseuds/CianJoeh30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is full of wonders. Crystals that grants us powers. Gears that act as tools or weapons. Oh! and meet the hero of our story Cian Hernando. A scrawny little teenager who manages to end up in several situations and one-sided relationships.</p><p>What do you get when you throw in an oblivious idiot and several people in the process? Adventure and mayhem.<br/>SHIPS AHOY! (Wink-wink!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gear of Hearts

Arc 1

  
Act 1 - Cian and Darius.

  
"You have got to be kidding me!" A blonde teen exasperates as she looks pointedly at the two teens in front of her.

The girl took her broom and fidgeted in her position. The two young men duked it out as she took a calm step towards the battling idiots in front of her.

"What? This is fun!" A young boy with glasses argues while doing his best to block each strike from a broom.

As if they are knights the shorter of the two boasted in his dodging while doing his own barrage of attacks.

"You should relax you grouchy cat." The tall teen who is currently attacking the boy in front of him scoffs at the tiny blonde.

"Marco!" Enraged, the yellow haired teenager grabs the dustpan and starts to swing at both of the young men in front of her.

"You are still short grouchy locks!" Marco the tall teen evaded her lunge and the short little nerd barely leaped away from it.

"No fair! I don't hit girls Larxene!" The boy with glasses complains but the blonde is relentless.

Marco used his advantage to swipe Larxene's broom away leaving her with a dustpan as her weapon.

From outside their classroom a few number of students gather watch the three friends duke it out and are cheering on either Marco or Larxene.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Cian." A white furry dragon mumbles as he scratches his head.

"Just let them have their fun." The red wolf mumbles as he goes back on watching Cian "The blue hooded nerd" with a look of contempt.

"I want to join!" A blue fox rushes towards Marco and she starts to swat the mop like there is no tomorrow.

The crowd fled in fear knowing that when the blue fox appears someone ends up getting hurt.

"Gaah!" Cian, Larxene, and Marco screamed in unison as they ran away from the blue fox named Bonnie.

"Crap!" Marco barely dodges the swipe from the soggy material and Larxene did her best not to gag at the stench.

"You win Bonnie. Just stop it already!" Cian shouts as the trio ran out off their classroom.

The whole class laughed as Bonnie rushed after them.

Taking to the stairs Larxene leaped over Marco while Cian passed by the two of them.

Sadly Bonnie was expecting them to run near the lockers at the first floor.

"Butternuts!" Cian threw his broom at the bag on top of the locker near Bonnie and the bag containing volleyballs fell down on her.

Victory was within the trios grasp but the fox was relentless. As if the sugar the lupine had eaten earlier was steroids, Bonnie came out of the stack of balls and she had a weird grin marked on her face.

"We're screwed." Marco remarked and Larxene suddenly disappeared as Cian was starting to panic and running in circles.

Suddenly, a black furred lion rushes towards the two young men and tells them that they are both in trouble for ditching cleaning duty.

"Oops!" Bonnie did not anticipate on a teacher of stealth to suddenly appear out of nowhere and she could not stop the ball she threw a few seconds ago.

"-but sir!" Cian did he best to reason with their adviser but the ball had already hit its mark.

"What are y-!" The ball had hit the teacher behind his head knocking him out in the process. Cian rushed to their advisers side but was barely able to carry the 7 foot tall feline

"A little help here you idiot!" Cian snapped at Marco who is cleaning his own ear and looking nonchalant.

"Hey Bon-?" Cian stopped asking for help when he noticed that Bonnie ran away.

Marco was about to aid Cian but their adviser's weight was too much for the teen to carry earning him a slip and fall on the the tiles.

"Oh rape me." The young boy huffed and suddenly blushed when he felt a someone puff a breath of hot air behind his ear.

"I don't know. I think that I would like to take you consensually." Cian did not hesitate in landing a hit on the groin of the creature behind him.

"Perv alert!" Cian rushes behind Marco as the other boy laughs at his antics.

"Seriously babe. That hurts." The groaning tiger cupped his own groin and winced a little.

"Leave him alone you pervert!" A lion with an undercut quipped as the tiger stood up and winked at the quivering Cian.

"You're just jealous Darius. I can make this kid blush harder than you could ever have." Cian was about to protest but Marco had dragged him back to their classroom.

"We should head back to the classroom. Larxene would probably want us to help her clean. I think?" Marco shrugged and carried Cian like a sack of potatoes.

The two unknown strangers walked towards the fallen staff and looked at one another.

"We should probably carry Sir. Edwin to the infirmary." Darius started to carry their teacher with the flirtatious tiger.

A few minutes later.

Everyone in class went home already and the three friends just finished cleaning their classroom.

"Where did you go Larxene?" Marco ask and Cian started to pack his items.

"If you must know, you insufferable idiot. I did not want to participate any games with a hyper energetic fox." Cian winced as he recalled that Bonnie has the knack for being a little rough.

"Did you two manage to meet our new classmates?" Larxene opened up while checking her nails.

"Classmates?" Said the two young boys.

"I think their names are Barrel Ascensio and Darius Hexakill. A white tiger and a dark skinned lion." Marco nodded and Cian flushed red at their earlier interaction.

"I think Cian has an admirer and I think that it is the Barrel(Tiger) guy." Marco teased and Larxene smirked.

"My-my... Cian you are blushing." Larxene joined on the teasing and started to make fun of the poor little guy.

"Dude, I knew you love big things but this is new!" Marco poked at the little teen and Larxene barely contained her laughter.

"You guys should stop teasing Cian. He doesn't even like the guy!" Rovel the white furred dragon handed Cian his bag and was taken rather swiftly and the dragon was about to follow but the red wolf grabbed his shoulder and told him to give Cian some space.

The little nerd started to walk out of the room and left his friends to their own devices.

Normally, Cian would shrug it off like it was nothing but something about the other new student seemed familiar to him.

Nearing the stairs, the 5'3 human hummed as he pondered on why the dark furred lion was so familiar. Was he someone Cian knew or met?

While walking towards the stairs. Cian accidentally bumped unto someone and he fell down the stairs with the person he bumped into.

A large arm circled itself around Cian's back as a hand gripped his head and felt a chin rest on top of his head.

The warmth was so comforting and the little human barely felt any impact at all.

"Sorry." Cian managed to stay unharmed thanks to the stranger who held him.

"It's fine." At the realization of the voice. Cian blushed and fidgeted on his position.

"I didn't see you and I was busy texting my friend." Darius spoke and Cian definitely did not stammer when he noticed that Darius is still holding him and staring at him.

"I'm Darius by the way." The lion smiles as he continues in staring at Cian.

Cian opened his mouth but closed it shut while trying to think of something to say.

"Cian-sorry-name-thank you!" Cian blurted out as he buried his face on his hands.

Cian is lying on top of Darius as he is cradled between the large feline's arms.

The two teenagers barely registered the compromising position they are in. Both teens just stared at each other in silence.

The clumsy human noticed that his savior has blood red eyes and a scruff with the color being lighter than his fur.

"We should probably stand up now." Cian snapped out of his analyzing and stood up swiftly and bowed at the lion before him.

"I'm sorry for being clumsy and awkward!" Before darius can reply the blue haired teen rushed off towards his dragon friend who tried following him earlier.

Meanwhile the two new students ponder on the their current situation.

"He's your best friend?" Barrel the tiger brings up and helps his friend get up.

"Why didn't you tell me I was about to bump unto him and just hid like the dumbass that you are?" Darius grumbled as he took the hand offered to him.

"I wanted to know if he would remember you." Barrel gets punched on the arm and he laughed at his friend's blushing face.

Back to the clumsy kid and his best friend

"So that new guy... Do you seriously like him or something? I'm not judging you! I just-uh, um. I just want to confirm if it's true?" Rovel scratched his cheek while walking next to Cian.

"Rovel, why do they always tease me with anyone that looks attractive am I really that pathethic?" The young human looked at his best friend with such curiosity and sadness that the dragon wanted only to answer him with a hug and never let go.

"You know we really love you Cian and you of all people know they like teasing since you and I are the only single people in our group." Rovel ruffled Cian's hair as the little teen grumbled in response.

"Ah man! My hair!" The dragon smirked and began running away with Cian's bag intact.

"Hey, you stupid furry lizard!" Cian rushed after his best friend and spat mean things regarding stupid friends and ice cream.

 

Act 2 - Garen, Larxene, and the Mysterious Gear

"So Garen, do you think that our little man knows that Darius guy?" The blonde brings up as she look to her side.

"What?" A red wolf looked at Larxene as he munched on his sandwhich.

"Gross." Larxene made a disgusted face and the two continued on walking.

"Marco said that Cian stared at the new guy and looked like he was daydreaming like usual." The hazel eyed teen brings out her phone as she starts texting her friends.

The two students venture towards the bus stop and end near the seats on the area.

"I don't know. It's not really much of a problem if he knows the guy or not." Garen finishes his second sandwich and burps next to his friend.

"Such a wise and fat pig this is." Larxene looked annoyed but shrugged at her pal as she finished texting.

"Shut it. You flat wall." The shorter teen suddenly twitched in irritation and she began calling for her gear(futuristic tool/weapon)

"Raiden!" Larxene calls out as lightning circled her wrists. The lightning formed and soon gauntlets made of gold are now equipped.

"Crap!" Garen also called his gear as Larxene began charging for an attack.

"Magnolia!" A booming thunder shook the earth beneath Garen as he poised himself against Larxene.

Large gusts of wind swirled around the canine's arm as a shield formed around it.

"Take this!" Larxene spat as she quickly punched Garen.

Lightning sprouted from her knuckles as she continuously send barrages of kicks and punches towards Garen.

The wolf manages to block every attack as he utilized his shield to counter the raging student in front of him.

"Dude chill!" Larxene halted mid-punch just before Garen's eye.

"Never call me flat." Larxene scoffs and she waves her hair as she turns around.

"Come on. The bus is there."

"Tch. Women." Garen grumbles and he follows after Larxene.

The two make their way within the bus and when they got seated Larxene began asking new questions.

"It's weird. Everyone knows that gears are tools, weapons and even servants." The wolf cocked his brow and gestured for his friend to continue.

"We never questioned the origin of these things." She looked casually at her gear.

"There are Gears that have Meisters, Gears that are Strays, those that are without Meisters or lost its Meister. And the ones that yearns for a heart. The Orphan Gears. Some believe that Gears were actually beings that had a soul or has a soul but only broken."

"Aren't you listening to gear history?" The wolf opened his bag and grabbed another sandwich and offered one to the blonde.

"Thanks but I don't want to be fat like you. Anyway, I know about the gear wars but how is it that nobody knows where they came from?" Larxene looked irritated and she started texting again.

"Why are you asking me this when I don't know. All I know is that they are a manifestation of our souls I think?" The wolf scratches the back of his head as his ponders on about the question.

"That is true but why do Gears have personalities?" Larxene quipped while she replies to the messages she received.

"I don't know maybe Artificial intelligence!" It was possible due to today's current technological advancements.

An old lady from behind them snaps at Garen for being too loud and he apologizes for it.

"Sorry ma'am." Larxene snickered at the side and took a selfie with the embarrassed wolf.

"Hashtag, funny scene at the bus with my bro." The wolf was bowing apologetically towards a frowning elderly woman in the photo.

A few laughs later...

"So aside from gears... What are gems and shards? Why do those even exist?" Larxene who is now munching on a sandwich, inquires.

"Why the sudden interest in all of this crap Larxene?" The wolf looked defeated as he lays down his head unto the seat in front of him.

"There's a surprise quiz for tomorrow you fat tomato." Larxene drinks from her bottled water and flicks the canine's nose.

"I forgot... What do you remember about it again?" Garen questions.

Shifting the sling if her bag to the other side, Larxene sighs heavily and leans on her best friend.

Blushing Garen had looked outside while waiting for her to start talking again.

Breathing contently and snuggling towards the warmth, Larxene almost started snoozing but answered her friend and answering her own question herself.

"If you must know. Gems are catalysts for the power of our souls and that is same for shards. When our soul resonates or wishes to make something a reality part of itself manifests into a physical entity and grants us that power or wish.

Shards are different where it only has a specific purpose that reacts to certain commands or purposes. For example, you can transfer sandwiches from your kitchen to your bag because of a shard that is used to teleport objects. That is your wish right?

The wolf nods and busied himself with hearing and observing images from the outside.

"Shards only activate when it has enough soul resonance in it and when it is all empty it can't be used until it is refilled either by natural energy or spiritual energy. Gems on the other hand are catalysts that can be used as much as a person wants so long as their soul can provide enough energy for it. In other words Gems are natural catalysts that came from our souls in physical form while shards are artificially made."

The little blonde yawns and mumbles on about waking her up when they reach their destination. The wolf just placed his jacket over her and whispered a yes in return.

25 minutes later...  
Somewhere near their school...

A stray gear appears and starts to crawl towards the facility.

From a distance it can hear two different sounds of footsteps, one that is light and swift while the other was heavy and gradually slowing down.

"Rovel!" A white maned dragon is running away from a much smaller creature wearing glasses.

"Come on Cian! You can do better than that!" The dragon smirks and the little one barely catches the bag held by the serpent.

The stray gear stares at the smaller creature as he was trying to catch his breath.

"You better give me my-!" The young boy stops when he noticed something was staring at them from the shadows. It was 6:19 in the evening and the sun had already set minutes ago.

The buildings around them made a huge shadow that it makes the creature in front of them barely visible.

"Rovel... Don't turn around... Just ... Walk slowly... And come here..." Cian whispers loudly and clearly the dragon is confused by it.

"There's a gear behind you.. A stray.." Cian was about to pull Rovel towards him but the dragon just called for his own gear.

"Alpha and Omega, come forth!" Two swords made up of both light and dark appear on each of his clawed hands.

"Stay behind me." The dragon's voice was strict.

"Alpha!" Throwing the bright sword towards the shadows, Rovel fades along with his remaining sword.

"Invisibility." Cian whispers.

"The stray Gear leaps away from the incoming projectile and blocks the downward slash made by Rovel.

"Watch out!" His friend shouts as the dragon failed to notice the enemy in front of him is an after image.

"It's fast!" Steel clashed with steel when the dragon turns around and barely deflects the attack.

The Gear that the two teenagers see before them had a dark mane and a form akin to a lion but with scales with the shade of black. It looked more of a Beast-kin rather than a Gear.

"Where's your Meister!?" It sounded like a command rather than a question while the two titans clash.

The Gear roars and starts slashing at Rovel while he dodges every strike from it.

"It's too fast!" Ad the strikes became quicker the dragon losses his stamina. Soon he losses his balance and the Gear uses its large paw to punch Rovel away.

The dragon hits the rundown bar and the second floor collapses above him.

"Rovel!" Knowing that his friend was still weak from the training he went through yesterday Cian grabbed a shard and used it to heal the fallen student.

"Run.." The dragon grabs his friends hand for a moment and passes out.

The Gear is staring at the two teens and makes no sign of moving.

"What are you waiting for?" Cian stares at the motionless Gear and slowly grabs a shard to defend the two of them.

The tiny teen widened his eyes in surprise when he heard another form of noise from behind them.

"Another stray Gear?" Cian clutches his shards and looked between the two Gears on each of their sides.

The newcomer was more gear-looking and had an image of a gunner-android. It is slowly moving towards the two students and making a grabbing motion.

"Tch!" The new Gear was an orphan. A Gear that yearns for a heart. The other Gear was already near them without Cian knowing.

Cian took out a holden ring with three different gems attached to it.

"I hope this works." The young teenager kissed the green gem on his ring and wore it as he stood up. He drew a circle in the air and started on focusing on an imaginary barrier around himself.

"Glistening diamond, Grant me speed. Raging ruby, Give me strength!" The young student is now imbued with a shield made of wind and energy as well as a red and white aura that grants him numerous buffs.

"Who do I hit first?" The beast-like Gear from earlier was just staring at Cian while the other one pointed its weapon at him.

"Rovel!" He rushed towards the attacking Gear and blocked every last shot. Two seconds and twenty shots.

"Huh?" The barrier blocked every shot but each time it the barrier seemed to crack.

Cian used his speed to build momentum and strength to try and launch a punch at the Gear but it anticipated his move and parried it with its own weapon.

"Oh no!" The barrier broke as the teen got fired by a rocket launcher. He did not anticipate on the Gear using other weapons and he got sent flying right next to the Gear that was observing them.

"What are you looking at?" The kid coughs while he staggered on trying to stand up.  
Bright yellow eyes with slits for pupils. The thing he noticed as the Gear leaned close to him.

Fear started to resonate from the boy and the Gear grabbed him an threw him towards his fallen friend. Gunfire was heard and the young teen managed to stand up.

"Wha-?" Cian had clamped his mouth shut when he saw the Gear that threw him. It had black blood oozing from its wounds and half of its face had large gashes.

The Orphan gear had fired at us earlier using a minigun with heavy bullets. The other Gear had managed to save Cian just before they got fired.

The Stray Gear fell unto its knees.

"Hey!" Cian gripped his stomach as it had bruises from earlier. He closed his eyes and focused on making another barrier this time aiming it at the Orphan Gear.

The Orphan Gear reloaded and prepared for another barrage.

The struggling teen breathed heavily and wheezed as a bright green glow emanated from his ring.

"Come on!" Urging for the barrier to form faster. A large force of wind and energy surrounded the Orphan Gear as it began firing. Bullets reflected from within the barrier damaged the Gear and it broke after two rounds.

The first few minutes granted the Stray Gear enough time to recover and prepare its own deadly attack.

Roaring, the Stray Gear lunged itself at the damaged Orphan and savagely ripped it apart with its sharp and elongated claws. Small black particles swirled around it and followed the striking motion further tearing the Orphan Gear asunder.

Bolt, parts, and oil spew all over the floor and walls, nothing but metal was left from the Orphan.

Panting and trying his best not falling unconscious. Cian backed away slowly towards his friend and stopped when the Stray Gear got near him.

"You're not going to rip us apart are you? You did save me earlier so you would defeat the purpose of saving me if you kill me." Cian groans and falls down in exhaustion.

The Stray Gear walks up to Cian and darkness had already overwhelmed the teenager.

The last thing he saw was a large black paw making a grabbing motion towards him.

Was this one an orphan as well?

 


End file.
